(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a heat dissipation device having lateral-spreading heat dissipating and shunting heat conductive structure, in which the central area of heat conductive interface of the heat dissipation device (100) where a heat generating unit being disposed is installed with a close-loop shunting heat conductive structure, so the heat at the central area of the heat generating unit (101) can be conducted to a distal heat dissipating segment (104) for being dissipated to the exterior, thereby through working with the heat dissipation operation of the heat dissipation structure at the periphery of the heat generating unit (101) and leaded to the distal heat dissipating segment (104), the temperature distribution at the central area and the peripheral area of the heat generating unit (101) can be more even.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional semiconductor having heat loss, e.g. a light emitting diode (LED), central process unit (CPU), memory, power semiconductor, rectifier, or power-type IC in which heat loss being generated, or an active heat generating unit, e.g. a heater, oven or cooking ware operated through electric power or thermal combustion, the heat source is often installed at the bottom central area of a heat dissipation device, and through a heat conductive structure radially and outwardly extending and upwardly extending, the heat can be conducted to a distal heat dissipation structure thereby dissipating the heat to the exterior; because the lateral edge area of the heat generating unit is closer to the heat conductive structure radially and outwardly extending and upwardly extending, while the central area of the heat generating unit is relatively farer, the temperature at the central area of the heat generating unit is higher than the temperature at the peripheral area during operation, thereby causing an disadvantage of the temperature between the central area and the lateral edge of the heat generating unit being uneven.